Someday
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Spoilers for "Closure" based on the sneak peek with speculation for "Maveth". It took Skye a long time to get to this point and she must figure out her next step after Grant develops powers.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

It took Skye a long time to get to the point where she realized she did understand Grant, even though she really didn't want to. God, she never wanted to but it happened anyway. And now she was faced with a dilemma about her next step since he was now Inhuman like her and was her responsibility. "Tell me what to do," she pleaded with Phil.

He could only look at her and she could have sworn his eyes dilated for a brief second but then they went back to normal. "It's your decision but I do believe that he should stay here so we can keep an eye on him."

She sighed. "You're probably right. And correct me if I'm right, but we're pardoning him of all previous crimes under Inhuman law?"

Phil nodded. "That is correct."

"Then I'm going to go talk to him." Skye headed towards Zephyr-One and the safe room they placed all Inhumans in after meeting them.

Grant's head snapped up and his red-rimmed eyes surprised her. "Did you come to kill me?" he rasped.

Skye shook her head. "No." And then she sat there and waited for him to speak. She got fed up and was ready to leave when Grant finally spoke.

"I can see everything more clearly now and I hate myself even more for it," he admitted.

"It's up to you what you do next. You're my responsibility from now and I take that position seriously. Don't fuck me over or yourself over," she warned.

"I won't. I'll do my best to make up for the past,s" Grant vowed. He wasn't sure it was even possible but he was willing to try.

"And Ward?"

"Yeah?"

She felt nervous all of a sudden as her palms began to sweat. "It's someday."

Bewildered, he could only stare at her. "What do you mean?"

"You said that someday I'd understand you. I do now but just know that I never forgive you."

"I don't expect you too. And I never expected you to understand me either, Skye." He didn't know how to control his powers and worried about the safety of the others. At least he was stuck in this room for the time being - hopefully for a long time. He didn't want to be let go to hurt anybody. He was done with that.

"I know. And did you know you were Inhuman before? Suspect anything out of the ordinary?" Skye was curious despite the situation and her anger at the man in front of her.

"Not at all. I probably would have avoided this altogether if I had actually known." Grant still had a hard time figuring out how his plans had failed so spectacularly. He had expected to die, not change, after taking the crystal in the chest that Lance threw at him.

She shrugged. "Well, it's a gift. Get used to it, Ward. I'll come by in the morning and our new therapist will talk to you at a time to be determined." Skye left and then came face to face with Phil.

"How is he?" the director wondered.

"In shock, like most people are when they transform. He'll be fine in a few days."

"Good. Keep checking on him," Phil ordered.

"Already planning on it, actually. I'll talk to you later, Coulson!" Skye grinned at him and then went off to find the team to play around with them.

* * *

Freed a few days later, Grant decided staying in his new room (far away from the others) was his best bet so that's where Skye came and found him multiple times a day to talk. "You don't have to do this you know."

"I know but I want to. And I'm willing to listen to you now when I don't think you had that at all before." Skye wanted to give him a chance even though she still wasn't sure if she could even trust him. She was putting a lot of faith in Grant.

They were interrupted when Phil and Melinda walked in. "It's time to eat if you both want to join us," Melinda offered.

"I made spaghetti!" Phil grinned at them and hoped they took him up on it. His spaghetti was amazing after all.

As if on cue, Grant's stomach growled. "Just as long as nobody tries to kill me again."

"I'll protect you from the scary kitchen utensils," Skye teased, surprising them all.

Melinda rolled her eyes at their antics. "Shut up and get to the kitchen," she ordered.

"I'd listen to her." Phil trailed away after her as Skye and Grant waited a few minutes to keep talking.

* * *

Weeks passed, and the situation started to become better at the Playground. Grant still had issues with Bobbi, Lance, and Jemma, but they were all trying to work past it. It wasn't easy, however, but none of them expected it to be.

"I am not playing a game with the others," he told Skye.

She rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and deal with it, Ward. You need to loosen up and have some fun. You remember what that is through all the angst, right?"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Skye!"

"Grant!" she mocked. The walls and floor shook for a few seconds and he grinned as the fiery chain in his hand formed.

"You want to spar? I'm up for it."

"Let's dance, baby," Skye told him, laughing. They rushed off towards the gym and began fucking around with their powers.

"Don't bring the place down or I'll kill you both!" Melinda called through the door.

"We won't Don't worry about a thing, May!" Grant called back.

"You say that now but just you wait!" And then she left them alone.

The ground shuddered under Grant's feet and he started laughing as he threw a fireball in her direction. Skye ducked and they both cringed when some exercise equipment caught on fire. The sprinkler system kicked in within seconds and they were both doused pretty quickly. "Come and catch me," she told him.

"I will." Grant skidded over to her and they both fell the floor. "Fuck, that hurt," he groaned.

She rolled over to face him. "Agreed."

He stared at her and once he noticed the look of longing in her eyes, he decided to make his move. She didn't protest as Grant brushed back her hair and kissed her. "I'm glad it's someday," he whispered.

"So am I, Grant." She was even starting to forgive him bit by bit but that would probably be a longer process than he hoped it would.

They continued to make out under on the floor, not even doing anything when the others popped in to check on them and Lance doused them with water from a hose (they were already soaked anyway so it didn't really matter).

Someday had come and it had been the first step of many.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anybody else, evil lurked in the corner of every inch of the base and contemplated finally taking the next step as it curled Phil Coulson's lips up into a smirk. None of them were prepared for the chaos that was about to hit them. The shit had hit the fan and nobody even knew it.


End file.
